


Bars, Bunnies and.. A unicorn?

by ThePantyThief



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePantyThief/pseuds/ThePantyThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John convinces Sherlock to get very very drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars, Bunnies and.. A unicorn?

Um.. Please don't hate me.. But this kinda got into my head and would NOT leave me alone. I hate my muse sometimes. Anyway. My first attempt at any kind of humour. Enjoy?  
I don't own Sherlock. Heaven help us if this actually happened. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle would have a fit. Probably..  
P.S.. I'm sorry if it sucks.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock had been against the whole idea of this from the start and John was just beginning to realise why. When Sherlock got drunk he got REALLY drunk. And very loud. And do NOT get him started on the unicorn.  
"John i's green." Sherlock slurred for the fifth time, pointing in the vague direction of what he thought he could see. "And look a'the bunnies!" John sighed. This really was going too far. Yes the night out had been his idea, and the first and second drinks were his too, but no-one had convinced Sherlock to buy more until he inebriated himself past the point of being able to stand up straight. That had been his own fault. He'd proved this fact earlier when he'd stood to stroke the hallucination and fallen flat on his face. John was flatly refusing to let him buy any more drinks, but the damage was done and the bar tender was giving Sherlock weird looks. Hell, even the drunks were giving him weird looks. Well.. Weirder than normal. John estimated that he had roughly five minutes to get Sherlock out of there before the two of them were unceremoniously kicked out. The original intention wasn't even to get him drunk, just to get him to relax slightly. Damned man and his experiments.

"NOOOO!" John jumped as Sherlock took a very ungraceful dive off his bar stool in the direction of his new pet. "Don't eat the unicorn!" He'd landed flat on his face and his words were slightly muffled by floorboards, (and John really REALLY didn't want to think about what had been on them..) but that was compensated for by how generally loud he was being."Bad bunnies eating the unicorn." John winced and stooped to pull Sherlock up. He didn't put him back on the barstool. Sherlock groused a little at this.

"I don't want to st'nd." He muttered."I's good here. S'nice." John ignored him and threw Sherlock's arm over his shoulders, before shooting an apologetic look at the bartender and pulling him out the door. "But th' unicorn.."  
"Will follow us home I'm sure." John growled. Sherlock really wasn't helping this with all the wriggling and pulling. "Sherlock for god sakes walk straight!"  
"'Essir" John resisted the urge to smack him in the mouth with the image of shoving him head fist into a frigid shower when they got home. They weren't going to be able to get a cab, that was certain, not that Sherlock would leave his new pet for anything even if they could. John sighed and pulled Sherlock in the direction of home.  
"Its going to be a long night.."

Please don't murder my plot bunny.


End file.
